


Gilbert the Cinderella and Ludwig his Prince Charming

by LyckyDycky



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Based on the Disney Cinderella Story, But he doesn't do it, But he gets Beilschmidt, Chapter three idk, Crap as editing, Cute Fluffy Story, Evil mother has Crappy accent of mixtures of stuff, Forcing Mother, Germany Tops, Germany as the Prince, Gilbert with another Last name, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Is being forced to, M/M, Murder Cinderella, Prussia Bottoms, Prussia as Cinderella, Rome as Fairy GodFather, Smut at Chapter Two, Smut at end, This was a writing prompt for school, Will soon edit later when I have time, un-beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyckyDycky/pseuds/LyckyDycky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert lived the life of a poor man, forced to do what ever his ‘mother’ bid. But when she forces him to kill the prince will that be the final order to finally change Gilbert’s whole life? For Love? For Power? For Death do us part? </p><p>Prompt: I want you to write a 'Murder' Cinderella AU, your pick on Fandom, character's etc... +Handcuffs (Extra points)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gilbert the Cinderella and Ludwig his Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha! I need a Beta Reader...

Gilbert sat down in front of the raging fire, letting his eyes wander around where the fire was lightly touching the bricks of the metal in front. He heard the echoing taps of his ‘mother’s’ high heel, she always manages to make it sound like nothing but make an echo. His eyes lazily looking up at the frowning woman. She had blond hair with a few white hairs mixed with it into a high bun, bright blue eyeshadow around the eye with thick eyeliner helping it. The lipstick of dark wine red was slightly smudged off, most likely from her drinking coffee. She put her hands on her hips, standing firmly in front of Gilbert.

“Vhat are ju doving ‘ere Gilvart?” She said in her awfully thick accent, Gilbert had to hold back a cringe every time he heard her. The lady which was wearing clothing way too young for her, a low cut mermaid dress of a light shade of green and blue with tight legging, glared at Gilbert.

Comparing to her, Gilbert looked like crap to say it simply. He only wore the cheapest clothing, such as today, ripped jeans with red cloth covering the holes, loose fitting shirt and a light grey jacket tied around his waist. He held back a long sigh, “I am taking a break, why? … Ms Walter.” He hissed the last name out. She didn’t deserve that last name! Crap Lady matched her more! Walter meant Leader! Ruler! Margit (Better as just Git) was nothing close to those words. She was only using the money for herself and her more ‘perfect’ children -Wolfram and Conrad.  

Margit (git!) snorted, showing off her expensive jewelry on her -which always changed on a daily bases. A nail lightly scratched onto Gilbert’s cheek, letting a small bead of blood roll down to his neck. “Tsk Tsk, Ju are ‘ery an’noyin,” The male swore she did that accent on purpose to annoy the crap out of him. “Zu has a neu ‘ob.”

A paper filled folder was thrown at his feet. Gilbert picked it up, staring at the red cover with the words ‘Mission’ in bright gold in a small 12 font in the corner. “What job? Ms Walter..”

She rolled her eyes, pointing her red painted nail at him. The blond sneered, looking down at Gilbert. He stared at the perfectly painted nail, not wanting to look at the overly put on makeup face. “Ju know our f’amily iz very close by blood zu the royale family. I vant ju to kill the only son, so Volfram ‘an be ze ‘eir!” Margit laughed, her high pitched voice echoing the large room. She covered her mouth with her hand, still laughing. “Und ju is helping!”

Gilbert cocked an eyebrow at her, crossing his arms. “Why would I? Sounds dumb and risky.”

“ZHAT IZ VHY JU IS DOIN’ IT! OR DEATH, DO JU VANT ZHAT?” She bellowed, not wanting anymore of this ‘scrum’s’ talking. “Do it on ze prvince party… zhat ist tomorrow.” Her bun almost fell out when she sharply turned to walk back to her room. “Und clean ze house! Es is messy!” The taps of her heels just made Gilbert want to throw a potato at her.   

He picked up a rag, throwing it down into the bucket of water. “Why me, gott! Fuck that hag, putting on way to much make up and screaming like a banshee..” The Prussian muttered under his breath as he used his feet to wash the ‘dirty’ floor. He had just cleaned it an hour ago! Now forced to clean it again.

The motion of his feet stopped, instead Gilbert sat back down on the wet ground. He curled up, holding his knees close to his body as the faint chirps of his only companion -Gilbird started to get louder. He looked out of the corner of his eyes, Gilbird perched on his knees. “Oh Gilbird.. I wish I was you.. You don’t need to worry about your life.. nor miss Vatti..”

He held back a sob, muttering “Why did Vatti have to marry that bitch and then die on me?”

“Pyo..” The bird chirped, feeling his master’s agony spreading in the air. “Pyo~!” Gilbird pulled onto the platinum white hair. “Pyo! Pyo~~!” He kept singing, his small attempting to cheer up Gilbert. The human couldn’t help but to smile a bit.

“Danke..” He whispered, petting the bird softly.

“Oh look big bruder! The slave is not doing his job!”

“Oh my? Gil slave, wearing such clothing!” Wolfram picked Gilbert up by the collar and grinned. He looked at Gilbert’s trembling red eyes, shoving him onto the closest wall. “Aren’t you asking for it with those clothing?”

Gilbert felt a whimper bubbling in his throat. He felt a cold shiver go down his spine as his fingers twitched to give the moron a nice hook on the cheek. “N-nein I’m not..”

Wolfram slammed his head onto the wall.  “Ja! You are!” He purred into Gilbert’s ear, feeling downwards to Gilbert’s ass. “Aw, how cute, still round like a baby!” His hands started to grope Gilbert. He never went more than touching his body, not even kissing seeing he didn’t want to waste his ‘perfectly’ good lips on the swine.

The albino whined, not vocalizing it but he really wanted to be let go. Before when Wolfram used to do this Gilbert would kick and scream, try to get out of the tight grip but every time the ‘mother’ would punish him or Wolfram would do worse things. He just waited for him to let go, it was better than no food for a week and a broken bone or three.

“Better do the job well…” The older brother finally let Gilbert go, making him fall onto his knees. “Or else..”

Conrad followed Wolfram out of the kitchen, stealing one last glance at Gilbert. He quickly handed him a list of chores. “Do this before the party mama says…”

Conrad was the quieter of the two, well.. ish when he wasn’t forced to back his older brother up. Gilbert couldn’t hate him per say, he was also forced to act like this to him. Once he tried to act nice….

“But mama! Gil needs lunch too!” The little boy pointed out, seeing Gilbert shivering in the corner of the kitchen. A loud grumble coming from him.

“No! ‘E gets nothing!” Margit slapped her own son’s face, hissing each word to him.

“M-mam-” Another slap.

“SHUT UP!”

Gilbert looked at the list of chores, it was unawesomely 2 pages long in the most smallest font he swore he ever saw. The paper dropped onto the table next to him, he had 5 hours before the stupid party… better finish this up.

He started to do the chores, one by one. By the end, he was on washing the (stupid) pet cat Cinni. “Gott Verdammt..” Gilbert looked at the time, the ticking clock read 6:45, only 40 minutes to the party. He needed to plan! To prepare! But not! Her highness thought it was awesome to give him the job the day of the mission.  

Gilbert ran up to his room, he could be at most an hour late to the party which meant a bit more time to make his clothing.

She (the witch MarGIT) expected him to have proper clothing for a party. Gilbert had.. close to none. Anything fancy was too small or ripped because of the stupid other pet (dog) Falli. Clothing was thrown into the air as Gilbert searched deeper into his closet. He pulled out a decent jacket -he could work with that and put it on his pathetic straw bed, dark blue pants with a small hole near the pockets.

A frown adored his face, this wasn’t enough. The albino quietly looked at the scrap clothing pile he had gathered up. Wolfram and Conrad often threw away clothing after they wore it three times.

He took out a few reds and whites, a gold piece was even found at the bottom of the pile. All set and ready, Gilbert quickly worked on his new outfit. He managed to finish it in 20 -Gilbert was just that good… Well after years of doing all  the chores and making your own clothing, it did bore some fruit to it.

He put on the clothing, it was almost a tight fit had Gilbert not have adjusted the shoulder area. This jacket was a few years old and pretty good condition. It was a mainly white jacket but Gilbert added a gold trimming with silver and a green sash. He picked up the masquerade mask. It was a creamy gold with red and black gems making small shapes. White feathers stuck out in the corners with a faint blue tip. The Prussian spun around in front of the mirror, grinning widely. He actually liked how he looked. Gilbert felt like an actual human in this.

\---

Gilbert walked out to the hallway. He looked left and right a few times before seeing no one was there. However he was wrong, Wolfram walked right in front of him. A evil grin on his slightly tanned face. “What is this?” He grabbed Gilbert’s sash, “This looks like the silk shirt I had lost? And the buttons from Conrad’s jacket? You are not only a killer but a thief! A thief you are! Stealing from me and my little brother! How dare you?” Wolfram ripped out the sash and kicked Gilbert to the floor.

Wolfram kept kicking Gilbert, everytime Gilbert tried to get up and punch him back Wolfram kicked with a large force. His hand grabbed onto the just sewn clothing, ripping them into pieces. “Now.. have fun fixing up -again!” The older teen -Wolfram, turned around when he heard Conrad soft voice.

“Come on Bruder! The car is here now!” Conrad said, waiting a few rooms down.  

“Coming!” Wolfram quickly gave Gilbert another sneer and walked to Conrad. He put his arms around his shoulder and grinned, pretending he hadn’t even seen Gilbert.

He curled up for a moment until he realized he had almost little to nothing time. Gilbert staggered, going outside to the rose garden.Gilbird was flying around Gilbert, trying to find a way to fix this whole mess up! He fell to the ground, holding on to the once awesome jacket he worked hard on. The flowers below him was getting crushed and tears rolled down his cheek.

Sobs escaped his throat as he wished he didn’t live with these people. Gilbert was actually a bit excited for the party. He never been in one in years, and maybe just maybe he could relax and eat a bit before he killed the prince. He kept crying, Gilbird landed on his head and pyo’ed sadly. “If only.. someone awesome help..”

Suddenly small sparkles started to surround him, Gilbert didn’t notice anything until he felt someone’s lap on his head. He looked up, seeing a man looking at him. “Ah!” He screamed, backing away. “Who are you!?”

The man grinned widely, he had chocolate brown hair with two weird curls on the side. He wore a red cape and was that a dress underneath? From the sleeves of the dress, he took out a tomato and bit into it. ‘Why Gilbert, I am the fairy godfather! Here to help you!”

Gilbert looked at him, staying silent. “You must be kidding me ja?”

“Non! Now.. where is that wand?” The Fairy Godfather looked around, under the leaves, in his pockets, even in Gilbert’s pants! “Oh yes! I almost forgot! I put it away.” He then had the pure white wand in his hand, it had appeared out of no where.

The Prussian gasped, backing away even more. “W-what?”

The Fairy Godfather only grinned, “Lets see.. hmm..” He pointed the wand around Gilbert then tapping it against his pouting lips. “You really need like.. a car,” Small sparkles started to travel from his wand to the potato patch. The potatoes grew a bit, but not much. The albino had expectied more. “What? I need some time to you know! Si! The magic words… are..”

“Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

Put 'em together and what have you got

bibbidi-bobbidi-boo”

The potatoes started to move towards the two, bounces around and growing leaves and roots from it. The sparkles helped guide it towards them. The Fairy Godfather leaned to Gilbert, still grinning.

“Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

It'll do magic believe it or not

bibbidi-bobbidi-boo”

Gilbert looked at the potatoes. If only they grew to the size of horses would he not need to go shopping all the time!

“Salagadoola means mechicka booleroo

But the thingmabob that does the job is

bibbidi-bobbidi-boo”

Within seconds the potatoes grew to the size of a small car. The Fairy Godfather walked towards it, waving his arms around like a mad man as more sparkles came out of the wand. The potatoes bounces to the strange beat he was making. The vines grew, making familiar shapes of car parts and seats.

“Salagadoola menchicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

Put 'em together and what have you got

bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi-boo”

A white limo appeared few from a few potatoes. Gilbert only gasped, eyes wide and confused. He ran to it, it looked awesomer than any limo he had ever seen before. “How?” He breathed, touching the sleek cover of the limo. A few birds Gilbert would tend slowly flew towards it; they have been hiding behind the trees staring at what was happening. “It’s awesome..”

Gilbert pyo’ed in agreement, sitting on the roof of the limo. “Si! It is. but now we need a driver!” The Fairy Godfather stared at Gilbird, waving his wand around the bird. “Mhm, he should do the trick.”

“Gilbird! Neeein!” He whined, seeing his beloved pet bird into a driver. Gilbird -the now human got down the limo and sat in the drivers seat.

“Now we are done! You can thank me! Rome is my name!” He bowed down slightly. Gilbert only stared at Rome, eye twitching. He pointed to his tattered clothing.

“Oh! Those clothing! no no!” Rome shook his head, almost fainting. He waved his wand around Gilbert quickly, “Red eyes, white hair, oh I know what it perfect on you!”

Gilbert looked down at his new clothing. The jacket was quite similar from before, but instead it felt better on him, a red sash replaced the green and the buttons looked shinier. His pants perfectly fit his legs, curving around his butt cutely. His mask was almost all white with random reds. “Woah! I look even awesome! Like a dream Rome, I never thought to wear clothing this new!”

If Rome looked carefully at Gilbert, it looked like there was flowers surrounding him. He frowned, wishing he could do more for the love deprived teen. “Sadly.. dreams don’t last forever… when the clock strikes 12:30! Everything will return back to what it once was, and you must not be caught!”

“Wait 12:30? Why not round it to another hour?”

He shrugged. “Hey, 30 more minutes?”

“...True…”  

Rome hugged him, “Good luck my child…” He slapped Gilbert’s butt for ‘good luck’ before Gilbert went to sit in the back seat.

The limo roared to life, and drove to the palace. Gilbert leaned against the door, looking at the fast going scene. The trees and sky almost blurred together.

\---

Ludwig looked around the ballroom, men and women alike trying to impress the prince who was looking for a suiter. Any gender was fine for him, he just wished they loved him not because of his money status or ranking in the world.

People greeted him, bowed down to him, failing to impress him. No one even looked that good! One man looked like he was as old as his aging father, another woman’s hair looked like someone dumped crayon. The prince sighed, holding back a long yawn.

His father and advisor looked at Ludwig, both groaning. Anybody who tried to go near Ludwig was quickly scared of his cold look and stiff pose. They looked at each other, frowning. Almost telepathically they knew this ‘romantic’ way of finding Ludwig’s suiter was failing.

“Do you think?” the King sighed, brushing his aging hair back.

The advisor only replied with a just as long sigh,

The king noticed Ludwig was staring at someone, he leaned against the railing as the advisor kept talking.

“Not like Ludwig would stop to look up at someone, the person of his dreams!” The King leaned even closer. “Who it is, where they came from! Oh! He wouldn’t even know or even care! Bu-”

“His heart tells him he is the one..” The King whispered along with the chatty advisor.

Ludwig stared at the person; he had snow white hair looking soft as silk, ruby red eyes that reminded him of fresh cherries, and skin pale as if he lived indoors his whole life. He walked towards the person, staring at his every slight move.

Gilbert didn’t expect the Prince to literally walk to up him. He was holding the glass of wine weakly, swirling the wine in the glass. He didn’t really want to kill the prince, nothing really against him but stupid step-family was forcing him into it. The albino sighed, deciding to pull of the murder to later. It was bad enough he was their slave, now to be their hit-man? That was just over the line. He slowly looked at the person in front of him, “H-hallo your highness..”

“Hallo,” Ludwig answered. The background music perfectly changing to a slow moving dance. Everyone started to pair up with someone. “Would you like to take this dance with me?” He kneeled, kissing Gilbert’s hand.

Gilbert blushed darkly, not expecting to be asked by another male, especially the prince. His hand shook as he took the hand and replied, “Ja…”

The blue eyed man smiled, holding Gilbert’s hand and guiding him to the dance floor. Gilbert’s mask almost fell down a few times but he managed to put it back to his face. The taps of their shoes were drowned in the soft yet loud playing music. Ludwig put his hand on Gilbert’s back as Gilbert put his hand on Ludwig’s shoulder.

The people around them left, creating a large circle for them to dance in. Gilbert didn’t remember is sole purpose being there was to kill the same man he was dancing but was he deep into the moment. The ocean blue eyes of Ludwig almost drowning him in love at first sight. He couldn’t help but to smile along with the Prince.

Gilbert and Ludwig moved as if they were one, like they danced with each other before. But this was their first time ever meeting each other. They started to dance away from the crowd, to into each other to care where they were going. They stopped at the balcony outside, still holding each other.

The full moon gave them enough light for the two to almost barely see each other mask covered face. People in the palace went back to dancing with each other, minding their own business for once.

Ludwig kissed Gilbert, lips moving slowly along with the music. Gilbert hesitated in the beginning until he felt Ludwig’s tongue brushing softly against his bottom lips. In the corner of Gilbert’s eyes he noticed the clock nearing 12:30. He gasped, eyes shaking as he realized the time.

“What’s wrong?” Ludwig asked Gilbert who quickly turned around.

“I have to go! It’s almost time!” Gilbert ran, Ludwig following him hot in his trail. He almost tripped down the stairs, making his shoe falls out. “S-shit!” He hissed to himself as he felt the clothing turn into it’s original state.

“Your name! I-” The Prince longley looked at where Gilbert had left. The limo driving quickly back to the mansion.

The Prussian sprinted up to the house, going to his room. He sat down on his bed, shivering as tears rolled down his cheeks. “Why… I couldn’t do it.. I couldn’t!” Gilbert sobbed, curling up under the blanket. He covered his mouth, trying to calm himself down. “W-what will happen to me?”

The night was still young, but Gilbert felt like it just ended for him.

\---

Ludwig picked up the small shoe. It was pretty small for men, he held onto it. Running to his father, Ludwig quickly begged him to search all of Berlin to find the owner of this shoe. He wasn’t sure if the person albino looks were real or not, but he could bet not many in Berlin would dye their hair like that.

The King looked at Ludwig strangely, cocking an eyebrow up. “Did you fall that deep in love with this… boy?”

He blushed, nodding to his father. “Ja… I did, Bitte! I need your help to find him!”

“....” The King sighed, waving at his advisor. “Tell the soldiers to be ready for tomorrow, research about anyone who currently has white hair dyed or not, young not old, and bought any red contacts or has red eyes. Tomorrow we shall find Ludwig’s ‘true’ love.”

Ludwig gave his father a rare hug, grinning ear to ear. “Danke Vatter! Danke!”

\---

Gilbert shivered, the workload didn’t double but tripled because of the failure. He was getting less than half of the sleep he usually got and only a stale loaf of bread everyday. The soft chirps of the birds made him think of the Prince; he found out his name was Ludwig. It matched him so well. Luddy would be his nickname. He heard his step-brother’s and stepmother walk down stairs to greet someone at the door.

They were doing something, putting on a shoe? That was weird as weird can get. He hid behind the stairs, staring at Wolfram kicking the tight shoe off and Conrad saying the shoe was way too small for them. He groaned, the shoe was the same one he had forgotten on the stairs. Oh it came to bite him back on the ass!

Damn Fairy Godfather! Gilbert thought the shoe would disappear as he told him it would. But instead it looked just as it was after the transformation.

“I see someone else there, tell him or her to come here.” Ludwig gruffy told Margit who sadly turned around and glared at Gilbert.

She tapped her shoes louder on the ground, “Gilvert, Gilvert! Come ‘ere, zhe prince vould like to zee zu,” He groaned, even in front of the prince she kept that accent up. Even Ludwig wanted to cover his ears after hearing her talk.

“J-ja Ms Walter?” Gilbert walked out of the shadow slowly, looking at the wide eyed people staring at him.

“Put… on ze shoe…” The blond hissed, keeping her back turned from Gilbert. The young man shuffed to the soldier who was holding the shoe. He picked it up, staring at it for a moment.

Ludwig stared at Gilbert; he just knew this was the person. Now if Gilbert put on the shoe and it perfectly fit him he could confirm it. There was someone who looked quite similar to the true Albino but didn’t fit the shoe a few streets down.

Gilbert sat down on the chair, putting on the shoe easily.

A perfect match.

He stood up, looking at Ludwig. A small smirk like smile adored his pale face. “We meet again your highness?”

Ludwig ran to Gilbert, hugging him then pulling him closer for a kiss. Gilbert smiled into the kiss as his step-brothers let out a groan, Wolfram of an angry groan and Conrad of an ew groan. Their fingers tangled with each other, a smile mimicking on both faces.

“It’s you… It really is..” Ludwig whispered, caressed Gilbert’s face softly. His thumb gentlely touching Gilbert’s soft lips.

“Ja, it is.” Gilbert leaned towards Ludwig for another kiss which Ludwig was more than happy to comply.

….And they lived Happily Ever After~

TBC...

 

 


End file.
